


Precious

by Purpledragon6



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien gets a sibling in a way, Agreste family fluff, Akumas don't stay when Ladybug is around, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, The Agreste Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: A mishap with a miraculous leaves Hawkmoth with a humanized akuma and an incredibly difficult task of keeping it a secret from his son. Things become further muddled as everyone begins to settle in their new- albeit temporary roles around the child.





	1. Chapter 1

There were very few times when Hawkmoth truly felt afraid of something- or in this case, someone. Even as Gabriel, he could count the number of times his heart had stopped beating on one hand. There wasn’t much that could unsettle him enough to the point of worry- but this… This was one of those instances where he found himself rushing out of his cave, almost leaving his villain costume on in his hurry. He needed help this time, but as his Kwami was currently a wreck, there was only one person he could call on... Literally.-

“Nathalie!” Gabriel called, not even bothering to walk all the way to his intercom. Knowing his assistant, she wasn’t too far away.

“Sir?” As expected, Nathalie poked her head through the offices' doors just mere moments after she had been summoned. If not for the severity of the situation, Gabriel might have actually felt relieved to see her face.

Relief was the furthest thing from him. And he felt like it would continue to be for quite a while now. This situation was a whole new level of stress for the villain.

“Your assistance is needed in the lair-” Gabriel replied, stiffly turning back to the entrance. “I can’t explain now- I left it on the floor.”

 

"Oh Gods- We've left it alone!" Noo Roo's sobs sounded from the lair, adding to the thickly growing panic in the office.

Gabriel outwardly cringed at that sound. He didn't need the reminder after all, as he was well aware how catastrophic this catastrophe was. So instead, he opted to turn back, away from the door. He faced his now alarmed assistant once again and looked her over briefly, as a small ways to distract himself from what lay just behind him. He noted that in her hands she still clutched her tablet and the day's paperwork. It would have made him feel guilty about taking her away from the work he made her do- But presently he was finding that he could feel nothing but stress.

“It- sir, what is going on?” Nathalie asked, rushing over to Gabriel's side in an instance.

"I will explain in a moment, but like I've said, I left it on the ground." He sighed. "Irresponsible, yes, though I had no other choice in the matter."

"But, sir-"

Ignoring her, the villian hurried back to his lair and rushed back to where he had left his mistake laying. There was a part of him that was kicking himself for doing it, and part that didn’t care given the circumstances. The hallway felt longer than it usually did, but it soon opened up into the low lighting of the lair. The pale moonlight that shown threw the open window acted as a spotlight on his error. From behind him, he heard Nathalie gasp and his Kwami continue to cry. All things that told him they were all looking at the same thing.

“Sir- that’s a-” She stopped, seemingly trying to find the right word.

On the floor of the lair, surrounded by akumas, there lay the shape of an infant. A naked, newborn child. Noo Roo was among the akumas, all looking as though they were trying to keep the little one warm or the like. Not that it was necessary. The summer breeze that came in through the open window was enough to make the lair uncomfortably warm. At least that's what Gabriel would say if his assistant asked why he left the baby there. But presently it was his turn in the conversation, and he had a thought to finish.

“A child. I am aware, Nathlie.” If he could roll his eyes any higher, he would have. Instead, he lowered his eyes back to the spot on the floor, and gently picked it up, figuring it had spent enough time on there alone. "It WAS an Akuma-"

“She.” Nathalie cut in, momentarily surprising Gabriel.

“Excus-”

“The child you’re holding is a girl.” Nathalie clarified, her tone calm as she held her arms out to receive her. "We should find her something to wear." It had sounded as though she were teasing, but there would be time for that later.

Without a second thought, Gabriel handed the little one over. The relief he had felt earlier was spreading, seeing Nathalie was as calm as he had hoped she would be. In an instant, the child was snuggled against his assistant and began to seemingly drift off to sleep... Now it was time for the hard part: explaining where things went wrong.

“Right… The child is- was one of my akumas… I can’t quite explain how this happened- I’m not at all sure what needs to be done-” He paused, looking to the former akuma.

She was a tiny thing, but had a very chubby face and a seemingly permanent relaxed expression. What little hair she had was pointed in four places off of her head, resembling what had once been her wings. Her eyes were also a very familiar shade of blue, but Gabriel couldn’t think clearly enough on where he had seen them before. All in all, she was very cute. Just like Adrien had been at her age.

“Sir?” Nathalie’s voice, as always, stirred him back into reality. “We can’t send her out into Paris like this-”

“Nathalie, we can’t even send her into my living room without running the risk of Adrien seeing her.” Gabriel sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. The thought of his son finding about her- about all of this- was just something he didn't have the energy to deal with right at that moment.

"Sir... What will you do?" Nathalie spoke in a very hushed tone, her eyes focus first on the baby and then on her boss. "Surely this can be undone-"

“I need time to go through the book to see if I can’t find any answers… Would you be willing to watch her for a few hours in the lair?”

“Always willing, sir.”

* * *

**Nathalie's POV:**

_"Always willing, sir."_

What an idiot she must have sounded like. Any task he gave her, she always took without a moment's hesitation. Both a reflex from years of faithful service, and now a involuntary instinct after a year of serving Hawkmoth. She knew neither job would end without earth shattering heartbreak- caring for people who weren't hers. She had experienced it with Gabriel, Adrien, and now- Whoever this newcomer was. This little girl (as she was able to confirm just moments earlier) in her lap, staring at her in a similar way to her 'father's' usual expression. 

"You certainly are a precious little akuma." Nathalie mused, adjusting the little one so she could see her fully. "What are we to do with you?" 

The baby blinked her silver/blonde eyelashes slowly. Years of caring for Adrien let Nathalie know that this was a sign of tiredness. Though, with no place to lay the child down at- it was Nathalie's lap or nothing. She could do as she liked as long as it didn't require leaving Nathalie-

"For now... That is." The older woman sighed, standing up from her seated position on the floor. The dark lair was becoming gloomier the longer she stood in it, and there was only so much more waiting they could do before she lost her mind from it- but wait she must. She needed to wait for an indication that it was safe to leave... She had been waiting for one for almost a year now. What was a few more minutes for another one?

"Nathalie!" Or a second. 

Turning, Nathalie sighed quietly in relief at the sight of her boss. The ancient book from his office was clutched tightly in one hand, and in the other- a child's onesie. 

"Sir-?" The article of clothing was all but thrown at her, as Gabriel made long strides passed her and the child, stopping just before the large, closed window. 

"Put her in that... Adrien will be home soon." He said firmly.

"Yes, sir- Have you found anything?" Nathalie asked, placing the child back on the floor to change her. While she knew the onesie had once belonged to Adrien, its plain white colour and lack of design would hopefully prevent the boy from spotting it... If putting clothes on her was any indication that Gabriel planned on taking her from the lair. 

"I haven't looked yet... And after our last altercation with this book, I don't feel safe looking through it at length in my office..." Gabriel muttered as he set the book down on its stand. Nathalie briefly caught the worried expression that crossed over his face as he spoke. She also caught the annoyed one that took its place. 

"If I may- you were gone for several hours and didn't have a chance to look through the book?" Nathalie asked, feigning disbelief. "Adrien will be home soon. It would seem like the best time to read would have been-"

"I was was looking through Adrien's old belongings for something for the akuma to wear." A sharp throat clear, and for a moment the assistant could have sworn her boss was experiencing a form of melancholy. "Unfortunately, it took searching through a few boxes before I could find something that wasn't of my design or bore my insignia..."

"This one in particular... I believe I purchased it for Adrien." Nathalie scoffed, rubbing a thumb over the worn fabric in a nostalgic way. "I assume you plan to take her from the lair?"

An almost tranquil air fell over the room at the comment. A sweet memory of an adorable baby dressed in a simple gift from his beloved governess... His mother removing it not shortly after that to put him into something more fitting for going out... The first of several reminders that the child Nathalie loved so closely was not hers. A second cough from Gabriel brought Nathalie back to reality. 

"Unfortunately... I can afford quick trips into the lair to become Hawkmoth, but a child this small would require almost constant attention." Another throat clear, and now Nathalie was becoming suspicious. 

"If the child is an akuma, I am sure she will be just fine on her own." She pointed out. "Adrien wouldn't need to-"

"We know nothing of this child, Nathalie... Except that she contains some fraction of myself... We don't know what she would need to sustain herself- or if her dying would effect me in some way." Gabriel said, voice turning firm once more. "Now-"

The front gate clinked open loudly outside, indicating that Adrien was now returning home from school. Nathalie stood up quickly, holding the baby close to her person and awaiting her next order.

"Thats Adrien... Return to the office with the child and greet him when he comes in- I'll think of an explanation for this-" 

"If I may, sir. I do believe I may have a temporary excuse that will work." A nod was all Nathalie needed to proceed. 

Without another word, she crossed to the lair's exit and was soon being nearly blinded by the warm afternoon sunlight that now flooded the stark white office. It felt almost as if she was walking back into the present... From some dark past that she had no yet passed through. Shaking it from her thoughts, she carefully adjusted the baby and hurried to greet Adrien. 

Almost in tandem, the boy had opened the door just as she had stepped out onto the landing. 

"Welcome home, Adrien." Nathalie greeted, her voice as calm as it always was. Creating a false sense that everything was completely normal in the household.

"Hello Nat-" To say Adrien looked stunned was an understatement. To say it was due to anything other than the baby was a lie. 

"Adrien?" A gentle frown that feigned concern pulled at the corner of her lips. Some of her best acting, if she did say so herself.

"I-I'm sorry, its just-" Adrien coughed, eyes coming up from the baby to meet Nathalie's. "I just wasn't expecting to see a baby here is all-"

"Yes, well, I was called on suddenly to babysit." She lied, nodding to the baby for emphasis. "I haven't been able to get much done with her around, so unfortunately your father and I will be working later than usual." 

"O-oh! I could help if you two need to work- I just have a bit of homework first, but-" Adrien paused, looking back at the baby and smiling. "I'd be happy to help."

"That isn't necessary, Adrien." Nathalie began but stopped and watched as the boy offered out his arms for the baby. 

"You've already taken care of one baby, I can return the favor for the afternoon." He chided, his smile brightening up a bit. "If thats okay."

Nathalie sighed softly, a genuine smile pulling at her face. With a soft shake of her head, she gently lowered the baby into Adrien's arms. A part of her almost felt nervous, as a mother leaving her child home with a babysitter for the first time might. But this was Adrien she was thinking of- He was a very responsible boy. And it would buy Gabriel and herself a few hours to read up on the akuma. This set-up worked better than she had first hoped. 

So with a final pat on the baby's soft hair, she fully released her to Adrien. The boy's smile never seemed to go away as he carefully adjusted the baby in his arms and looked closer at her. Nathalie's heart stilled in her chest, watching as he seemed to take into account almost everything about her- she prayed to every God out there that he wouldn't see anything too familiar about her... After several grueling seconds, and no confusion or concern present on Adrien's face, she was sure she was safe. When he looked up at her, she was certain she was in the clear.

"So, whats this little one's name?" Adrien asked. 

Nathalie froze, and it took every ounce of her being not to outwardly react to the question. She had mere moments to think of a name. Any female name would do- she would pick the first one that came out of her mouth.

"Precious." 

   
 


	2. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's first meeting with Precious is- Interesting.

There was something almost chilling about the figure sitting before Adrien. Empty yet somehow disproving eyes, a blank expression that was seemingly carved in a stone face, and hair that was so blonde it almost looked white-

And all on the tiniest baby Adrien had ever seen.

“You’re somehow the little version of father.” He half joked, then waited for a moment to see if she would react.

The little one blinked, head lolling lazily on her shoulders. It looked like she was trying to roll her eyes without tearing her gaze away from the older boy. Something that Adrien wished she would do already… He was starting to feel like she didn’t like being with him.

“Only three more hours of this.” He said outloud. “Why did father put me up to this again?”

“Um, because he said you weren’t allowed to leave the house for the afternoon and it would give you something to do.” The sound of Plagg’s voice almost tossed Adrien off his chair.

“P-Plagg! Are you crazy!?” Adrien sputtered, snatching the Kwami out of the hair quickly. “What if the baby saw you!?”

“Relax. The pipsqueak has the attention span of a walnut.” Plagg cackled. “I assume- who is this again?”

“Precious…? I’m babysitting her-” Adrien began, but stopped quickly and furrowed his eyebrows. “Wait- you remembered the worst part of the conversation with father but not who she is?”

“In fairness, I never listen when your dad is talking. Me overhearing any of that was an accident.” Plagg shrugged, a strong push dislodging him from Adrien’s grip.

Adrien then watched in a mix of amusement and horror as his Kwami went over to the baby and stood on the tip of her nose, seemingly inspecting her. When the baby didn’t react other than blinking, Adrien settled back in his chair, feeling slightly relieved now.

“… Whose kid did you say this was?” Plagg asked.

“Father says shes a relative of Nathalie’s.” Adrien explained, “Apparently we’re watching her for the week.”

“Hate to break it to you, but this kid looks like your dad.” The kwami stepped off of Precious’ nose. “Its kinda creepy.”

“Its just because she won’t smile- I’ve tried everything!” Adrien huffed. “All she’ll do is stare and roll her eyes at me!”

“Just like 40% of the people in your life!” Plagg laughed. “Why don’t you call on whats-her-face? Isn’t she a babysitter?”

“You mean Marinette?” Adrien huffed. “Its worth a shot. It would be nice to get to play with the baby instead of stare at her for the next couple hours.”

“Then hook it up. I’m getting tired of playing a staring contest with the world’s third creepiest blonde.” Plagg huffed.

“Plagg, she just needs something to entertain her-” Adrien said, tugging his phone out of his pocket and dialing Marinette.

It only took one ring before she picked up.

“H-hi! Hello, Adrien!” Her usual clumsy tone crackled through the phone and instantly it put a smile on Adrien’s face. “H-How are things?”

“Hi, Marinette!” Adrien chirped, “I was just calling with a babysitter question.”

“Babysitter?” Marinette’s tone had gone from almost nervous sounding to serious. “Sure thing! Lay it on me.”

“I’m babysitting for father’s assistant, but the baby won’t even smile.” Adrien explained- before realizing that what he said wasn’t even a question or made much sense- So he tried again. “I can’t figure out how to entertain her, is the problem. Any ideas?”

“How old is the baby?” Marinette asked. “If shes old enough, then a lot can entertain her. Like jingling keys-”

“I’ve tried that- I’ve even tried jokes.” He admitted. “Sounds kinda stupid, but I don’t have as creative of ideas as you would-”

“I-I wouldn’t say my ideas are creative!” Marinette stuttered quickly before composing herself just as quick. “Hmmm… There may be something in my busy bag we could try- would you mind if I came over?”

“Not at all!”

“Okay, I’ll see you in a few then, bye Adrien!”

The phone call was dropped seconds later, leaving Adrien once again alone with a little one who didn’t seem to like him… And Precious. She was there too.

…..

It was a relief when the bluenette showed up in his doorway- practically letting herself in. On her shoulder was what Adrien assumed was her busy bag.

“Marinette! We’re in the dining room!” Adrien called, though it didn’t matter because he soon found himself rushing to meet her with the baby in hand.

“Adrien! Whose this little cutie?” Marinette cooed, though she then reeled back, “I-I know you said you were babysitting for your dad’s assistant, but that didn’t- I mean- I was listening bu-”

Once again, that nervous stuttering of hers brought a smile to Adrien’s face.

“Marinette, this is Precious.” He began- only to be cut off by a squeaky little giggle.

His eyes widened and he looked down at the little one, who sure enough was giggling sweetly and reaching her chubby fingers towards the newcomer. A bright smile was seemingly permanently etched on her face, just like the one on Adrien’s.

“I think she likes your stuttering.” Adrien laughed. “I don’t think it fail in bringing a smile to anyone’s face.”

“W-well, I’m glad I could be of help- I’ll just see myself out then.” Marinette squeaked, causing Precious to laugh louder.

“What? But you just got here!” Adrien insisted, taking her hand. “I also don’t think I could keep her laughing on my own- do you mind staying as my co-babysitter?”

“Not at all!” She smiled.

Adrien kept his hand on hers, as they walked off to the diningroom together to waste the next 3 hours testing out various games from her busy bag.

* * *

 

As warm orange shadows stretched across the room, Adrien felt uneasy. Marinette had long since gone home, leaving him with nothing but a now empty busy bag as his only means of defence against the now still infant. Not that she seemed to be feeling particularly malicious now that she had gotten to play. Regardless, playtime was over now, and there was a laundry list of things Adrien knew would have to be done soon.

"Nathalie said they would be back by now..." Adrien muttered. "Precious'll need to be fed- bathed- I don't even know when her bedtime is-"

"Whats the big deal?" Plagg chuckled, casually rolling out of Adrien's pocket. "Just do what you would normally do when taking care of yourself."

"Babies are different, Plagg." Adrien sighed. "What if I hurt her?"

"Then she dies and your dad kills you." Plagg laughed as he foated over and gave the baby a once over. "Though- You might have a harder time with that then you think." 

"What makes you say that?" Plagg's word choice was making Adrien feel more uneasy than the shadows from the quickly setting sun light did.

"This kid smells kinda weird-" Plagg said, earning himself a quick smack from his holder.

"P-Plagg! Babies are supposed to smell weird!" There was a boost of confidence that swelled up in Adrien's chest now that he knew he wasn't the worst babysitter in the house.

"Not like this... Heck, if I didn't know better, and I don't- I'd say she kinda smells like a-" 

The lock on the front door clicking sent everyone into a frenzy. Plagg zoomed back into Adrien's pocket, Adrien dove onto the coffee table in what he hoped looked casual enough, and Precious went back to her usual glaring.

And not an moment too soon, for the second everyone had settled into their new positions did the door open and in stepped Nathalie, followed by her boss. 

"Father. Nathalie. Welcome home." Adrien greeted as he casually slid off the table and approached the pair, baby Precious still in his arms.

"Adrien." His father replied, cold tone actually welcomed for once. "I take it the baby wasn't too much trouble?"

"No, sir. She was no trouble at all." If Adrien knew as much as Plagg, he would have sworn he saw the ghost of a smile on his father's face. 

"Thats... Good to hear." Gabriel said, before setting a brisk pace towards his home office. "Nathalie. Take Precious with you. Adrien has more than earned a break away from her."

"Yes sir." 

Nathalie quickly plucked the baby from Adrien's arms and hurried after her boss. The moment the trio was out of sight, and the office door clicked closed, Adrien sighed in relief. He felt as though a baby sized weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders. 

"So, what were you saying, Plagg-" A snore cut Adrien off.

With a frown, he opened his pocket and peaked inside. To his amusement, he found Plagg fast asleep, undoubtedly tired from all the nothing he had done while Adrien babysat. With a soft chuckle and a shake of his head, Adrien started back towards his room. 

"You're right Plagg. A nap sounds good right about now." 

After his first time babysitting, Adrien was eager to get some rest before he was called down for dinner. 

* * *

 

**In The Office:**

Gabriel waited until the sound of Adrien's door clicking shut echoed throughout the upstairs hall. There was no chance of Adrien overhearing things now. 

"Nothing... The book says nothing about an akuma becoming human." Gabriel muttered as he studied the chubby infant in Nathalie's arms. "Let alone how to reverse it without Ladybug's miraculous."

"Sir- we will need to think of an explanation should this be permanent." Nathalie reminded him, gently pushing the baby against her "father's" chest. "She looks too much like you for Adrien to not eventually become suspicious of her."

"Don't remind me." Gabriel huffed, glaring daggers down at Precious- who in turn returned the glare. 

"And if she stays with us longer than a week-" Nathalie stopped herself.

"We could say your 'sibling' died in a sudden crash and you inherited her." Gabriel mused, setting Precious onto his desk.

"No bodies, service, a coronary note, or even a will?" Nathalie scoffed. "Let alone papers for her- a birth certificate perhaps...? Sir, do you honestly think we would be able to keep up with such an elaborate ruse?"

"I don't believe I heard you make a better suggestion." He retorted, "We have time to work on a ruse if needed. Right now, we will just need to keep her quiet-"

A loud and sudden wail ripped itself from the child. It was loud enough to shake the glass in the window panes, and send Gorrila into the office with a look of defensiveness plastered on his usually stone face. That defensiveness turned quizzical when he saw the baby. 

Rather than say anything, Gabriel calmly picked up "his" child, walked over to the Gorilla and deposited the child into his arms.

"Shes hungry." He said simply, looking over at the wall clock. "6:45... Make sure Adrien heads down for dinner as well." 

Despite still looking confused, Gorilla nodded and promptly left the room. Once he was gone, Gabriel calmly walked over to a nearby chair and unceremoniously tossed himself into it.

"If only Adrien didn't ask questions." He sighed, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. "This may be harder than we once anticipated."

"Than you anticipated... And that's an understatement." Nathalie sighed, strolling over to the chair and sitting against the armrest. "...Looks like we need to be thinking of that ruse now..."

"Give it an hour... Right now its time for the children's dinner... I'm sure they expect us both to join them." He replied tiredly.

"You almost make it sound like they're both your children." Nathalie laughed weakly.

"I wouldn't take it that far..."

"Neither would I, sir..."

With that, the pair turned their attention to the last few rays of sunlight as they disappeared over the horizon. The wall clock ticked loudly as it counted down the hour they had to rest... Mentally, that was. In a few minutes, it would be time to join the children in the diningroom.

* * *

 To say the mood of the room was tense would be an understatement. Between Precious's glaring, Adrien's meek expression, and Gabriel awkwardly staring between the pair, the atmosphere in the room was nothing but tension. It could've been cut with one of the steak knives no one was using for the dinner. The three Agrestes just stare blankly at the dinner plates, while Nathalie pretended to be busy with something on her tablet.

"So... Precious is staying a week?" Adrien offered up, a poor attempt at starting a casual conversation. "Will she be needing a babysitter for the whole week." 

"Nathalie said she would be able to handle both her work and caring for the child... Unless you were offering." Gabriel said, glancing over to his son quick enough that the boy jerked back from it.

To seemingly avoid having to look at each other for too long, both father and son took up their respective utensils to 'start' on their own dinner. Or rather cut it into smaller pieces in an attempt to look busy. At the same time, Precious took up her spoon and smashed at her mashed potatoes. An act that would have been cute if not for the ever present discomfort amongst the older members of the room. 

"I-I was... I don't have much scheduled for this week other than fencing and a photo shoot tomorrow." A sharp 'clink' from Gabriel's knife against plate caused everyone to jump. 

"Right... I had forgotten about that." Gabriel sighed, casually placing the knife down. 

"But I have a backup!" Adrien announced, rising from his chair and crossing quickly over to his father and slipping a piece of paper into Gabriel's now empty hand. "My friend Marinette. Shes a great babysitter and she said she would watch Precious at anytime. I'm pretty sure she said she wasn't busy tomorrow."

"Thank you, Adrien." Gabriel muttered, quickly tucking the paper into his pocket. "I'll be sure to keep her in mind." 

"You're welcome, father." Adrien smiled, calmly slipping back into his seat. 

With their daily conversation now over, the family returned to their dinner. 


	3. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten and funnier!

The most feared villain in all of Paris- The creator of the akumas that plagued the city- The top fashion designer who had dealt with evil worse than his own... Gabriel Agreste always thought of himself as someone who would be fearless. Someone who had seen enough and knew enough to not be afraid of something so small and meaningless, but as he looked down at the cellphone in his hand- he found that that was far from what he was.

Marinette Dupang-Cheng was a nice girl, one who was very easy to talk to. A trusted friend of Adrien's. So trusted in fact that the boy had volunteered her to be the babysitter for 'Nathalie's' relative while they were all gone for the day. All it would take was one phone call- one that had been added to Gabriel's phone just an hour ago before his son left- and he would hopefully be set to return to work without the constant interruptions from his 'child'... But he found the thought of hitting call to be too stressful. He had mulled over what he would even say to the teen if she picked up but so far had come up with nothing worth saying. The constant chimming of his e-mail updates, however, reminded him that he would need to make a decision soon. His work was beginning to pile up, and with Nathalie on break with a sudden return of her 'illness', he was on his own with this one.

"... This shouldn't be so difficult." Gabriel mused, setting the phone aside. On his knee, the child was busy, pawing at his tie gently and growling low in her throat. Nooroo had long since disappeared back behind it, seemingly fearful of the child.

"M-Master..." The Kwami's trembling voice made Gabriel jump. "W-Why didn't you have Adrien call her, if you're so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous, Nooroo..." Gabriel scoffed. "I'm simply don't feel the need to bother inviting anyone into my home unless its absolutely necessary..."

"But sir- you said just this morning that you had no time to look after her- right before your son left for the day." The Kwami peaked his small head out, ducking back behind the tie just as the baby's chubby fist was about to land on him.

With a frown, Gabriel grasped the small first in his hand and glared down at the little girl. Her constant hitting was a problem- her glaring was making everyone uncomfortable, and the way she would growl and his whenever she saw Nooroo was- well, it was almost adorable, but irritating none the less. Nooroo was at the point of defying his own master in favor of not being struck by the newly turned akuma. It seemed that no work would be completed until Precious was taken care of.

"If you would like- we could summon Nathalie to-" Nooroo was silenced, this time by a wave of Gabriel's hand.

"Nathalie needs to rest... I will put in the call presently." He sighed, reaching for the phone again. It took him resisting every natural urge in his body to just throw the phone out of the damn window- and instead hold it like he would normally and hit the call button.

The silence that followed felt eternal, and the sudden humming of the ringtone was a shock to the system. One, two, three rings and he was ready to hit the 'end call' button and chalk this attempt up as 'I tried.'- but then the sudden clicking of the call flipping over from someone picking up finally was enough to make his blood run cold and everything inside of him to seize.

"Hello?" A sweet voice came.

"H-Hello." The crack in his voice made him cringe. "This is Gabriel Agreste- Adrien's father. Am I speaking to Marinette?"

"O-oh! Yes, thats me! I um- This is surprising" The girl laughed nervously, "What can I do for you- unless this is about Adrien or something terrible happened to him or-"

"No, no. None of that." Gabriel sighed, taking a moment to adjust Precious on his lap. "My son has given me your number- It seems my assistant has fallen ill and needs someone to care for her niece- Adrien said you two have met already and got along just fine and suggested that you be the one to look after her-"

"Precious?"

"Excuse me?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow, only to quickly feel ridiculous at the realization that the girl was simply confirming which child he was referring to by name... A name HE had quickly picked out when put on the spot.

"Oh... Yes. You would be looking after Precious."

"O-of course, sir! I'd do anything to help Adrien- or you-" Marinette gasped, before chuckling awkwardly once more, "I can be over there in a few minutes- er, a little longer than that-"

"Whenever is fine." Gabriel sighed. "You will watch her in the main living area of the manor... When Adrien returns from his fencing lesson then you both may accompany her to the park, but under no circumstances should she leave this house."

"U-understood." Marinette said. "I will be over there soon-"

With that, the call was disconnected and the phone was all but thrown across the desk. With a heavy sigh, Gabriel settled back into his office chair, with Precious now clinging to his side. She seemed to have finally settled her hits, and her glare had melted into a much softer expression. Like what was discussed before, she almost looked like her older bro-

"Nooroo... Would this child have any blood relations to Adrien." Gabriel muttered, shaking his head slowly, "Theoretically, of course. I am aware that you are just in the dark about her as I am..."

"I-I would assume so... It was your life-force and Nathalie's akuma that she was born from." Nooroo squeaked. "It would be more of a half-brother/half-sister relationship though-"

"I thought so..." Gabriel huffed, examining the child once more. "In short- It will only be a matter of time before people begining asking questions about her origins... They may start to suspect things..."

"That she is your child with Nathalie?" Nooroo guessed, earning a nod from his master, "Yes... I do see how that could be a possible thought."

"We need to find a way to return her to her akumatized state..." Gabriel said, standing up suddenly with the girl tucked safely in both arms. "Before this gets out of hand..."

"Sir... I believe it has gotten far passed that point." Gabriel didn't bother to ask what Nooroo meant, and instead started down to the stairs to wait for Marinette.

* * *

 While the thought of having someone he barely knew in his house was bothersome, actually having someone in his house who he didn't know was just unprecedented. Yet here Gabriel found himself staring down into the innocent blue eyes of Adrien's classmate. She held a rather large in her hands, and wore the brightest but almost forced looking smile on her face. 

"H-hello sir!" She greeted, holding up her bag. "I-I brought a few things along- Precious seemed to like playing with these last time I was over-"

Before Gabriel had a chance to speak, Precious was suddenly squirming to get out of his arms, her usually dull eyes now alight with excitement as she reached for Marinette and her bag. She most likely would have fallen straight to the floor if he didn't find it himself to suddenly break his usually composed stature to jerk a hand forward and catch her- a movement that almost made him blush from embarrassment. The warmth in his face was quickly shaken off, and the child was quickly deposited into Marinette's waiting arms.

"I will be in my office... Call if there is any trouble in caring for her." He muttered, before quickly turning and taking his leave. 

"Will do-" 

And with that, he retreated to his studio and nearly slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**Marinette's POV:**

"Its good to see you again, Precious."  Marinette giggled, pulling a stuffed bunny out of her bag and gently lowering it into the child's arms. "Too bad Adrien couldn't come and babysit you with me- we all had a lot of fun last time, didn't we?"

The baby cooed happily in response and hugged the bunny tightly before laying her soft little head against Marinette's chest. Almost as soon as she did, Tikki poked her head out from Marinette's bag.

"Is the coast clear?" The Kwami squeaked. 

"Yes- and it looked like Gabriel was very busy, so we shouldn't have anyone walking in on you being out and about." Marinette replied, walking over to a nearby section of chairs and taking a seat. 

"Oh, thats good!" Tikki giggled, doing a few quick twirls and circles in the air before landing on Marinette's unoccupied shoulder. As she did, Precious giggled happily and reached for the pretty bug, managing only to grasp the very tip of her tail before it slipped from her grasp. "We have much to discuss."

"Like what?" Marinette's voice turned serious. "I remember you said something about the baby after we left-"

"There was a funny smell coming from the baby last time- but it seems like its gone now." Tikki admitted, pulling of laugh from Marinette. 

"Oh! Tiki! Babies are supposed t-" Marinette stopped when she saw how serious her Kwami was looking.

"Not like THAT kind of smell... She almost smelt like a-" A loud rumble cut Tikki off, followed by the screams of several terrified citizens. Marinette was to her feet in an instance. 

"Sounds like Hawkmoth is at it again..." Marinette mutter, "Tiki-"

"No Marinette! Remember, we're not in your house right now- and besides you promised Gabriel you wouldn't leave the house with Precious!" Tikki reminded her gently. 

"But we have to do something-" Marinette groaned- eyes darting over to the office's still closed door. "And I think I may have an idea." 

In an instance, the girl was racing about the room, gathering up her busy bag and Precious in one hand and her cellphone in the other. All the while, her Kwami watched her curiously. Marinette knew Tiki had faith in her, and all she would need now was a little bit of Ladybug's luck for her plan to work. 

"Gabriel said I could take Precious to the park as long as Adrien came with." Marinette began, putting her phone to her ear. "If Adrien could meet us there, I just have to say I needed to go to the bathroom, then I can sneak off as Ladybug and no one has to know I completely broke my promise to my secret crush's dad-" 

"Great idea, Marine-" 

"But what if Adrien doesn't pick up- or make it to the park in time, or what if-"

"Marinette! Theres no time! Just make the call please!" Tiki whined, struggling to pull the phone up to Marinette's face, all while Precious swiped at her. "

"O-okay! Right!" Marinette laughed, hitting the call button to the boy who was almost always on her speed dial. 

She didn't have time to panic as the phone hummed quietly, because the call flipped over almost instantly. 

"Marinette? Is everything alright?" Adrien's honey sweet voice drifted through the phone's speaker. Had the situation been any different, Marinette would've been a stuttering mess. But now wasn't the time for fawning. Especially with an akuma running around. 

"Hi! No, everything is fine. I'm babysitting Precious and your dad said I could take her to the park as long as you were there." Marinette began, trying to keep her voice as calm as she could. "I thought it would be nice to air her out and wanted to know if you could meet us there?"

"Well, you're in luck. My photoshoot is about to end anyhow, and it just so happens that I'm at the park already." Adrien laughed, "I don't think my father would mind if we met up over there. It wouldn't make much sense for me to come all the way home if you're already there." 

"Sounds great! See you in a little bit!" With that, the call was dropped and Marinette took off out of the house and began racing in the direction of the park. The akuma sounded to be quite a few blocks down and wasn't causing too much trouble yet. And soon Precious would be safe with Adrien, and she and Chat Noir would deal with the akuma in record time. 

Or so she thought. 

* * *

**Adrien's POV:**

"Um, Idiot, how are you supposed to be Chat Noir if you're babysitting the brat again!?" Plagg exclaimed, swatting Adrien's hand. 

"Don't worry, Plagg- I'll just tell Marinette I have to use the bathroom or something and sneak off to be Chat Noir. That way Precious gets to go to the park, I can spend time with Marinette, and I can also take out the akuma with Ladybug in record time." 

Or so he thought. 


End file.
